Frente enemigo
by The Athena's daughter
Summary: AU. Hermione debe dejar la escuela para trabajar mientras su padre está en el frente, peleando por Inglaterra. Y es que 1942 no es un buen año para nadie en Europa. Sin embargo todas sus intenciones de hacer el bien se ven frustradas por el enigmático Ronald Weasley. ¿Sólo un ladronzuelo o algo más? Seguro que quedarse con su corazón no era uno de sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

Parecía tan fácil. Presentarse en aquella oficina, sonreír, asentir cada tantos segundos, volver a sonreír, y aceptar las condiciones. Así nada más. El trabajo sería suyo. En tiempos difíciles como esos, casi no se hacían de rogar. Su padre estaba en el frente como el resto de sus vecinos, y ella era la única capaz de mantener la compostura en la interminable espera de noticias sobre él. Compostura suficiente para dejar sus estudios de lado, vestirse como una adulta y llevar comida a casa.

Estaban solas, ella y su madre. Se hicieron compañía durante las vacaciones de verano, pero le dolió abandonarla en invierno, donde no sólo el frío circundante la rodearía. Existió una oposición inicial. Su madre estaba convencida que dejar los estudios no sería la auténtica solución. Ni económica ni a su soledad. Pero luego de meses sin recibir noticias de su esposo, y ante la insistencia de su hija, le dio el sí a regañadientes.

-No quería que te postergaras por mí… -le dijo, mientras la miraba por encima de la mesa, una mañana durante el desayuno-. Luego me reprocharás el haber terminado tu infancia, así de golpe.

-La niñez se acabó para mí cuando papá se calzó las botas militares y salió por esa puerta –respondió ella, mirando en la dirección señalada. Hubo una breve imagen cruzando por sus ojos, esas botas oscuras sobre el pantalón azul marino, moviéndose y atravesando el umbral. Después de ello volvió a enfocarse en su madre-. No te voy a dejar sola, y el trabajo nos vendrá bien. Tendremos más alimento todos los días y quizás noticias frescas de papá.

-Las cosas no están fáciles en este país, Hermione –apuntó la mujer, mientras revolvía el té en su taza con total calma-. Tendrás que moverte en un mundo que antes fue ocupado por hombres; no te mirarán como una igual.

-Tengo ventaja de mi parte, mamá. Padre fue bastante útil e importante en esa oficina, me conocen desde niña.

Davis & Co. era una pequeña oficina de correo de corte privado en Londres. Se estaba convirtiendo en seria competencia para el correo oficial del Reino Unido, hasta que sus dueños dejaran el negocio en manos de una familia judía poco antes de iniciarse el conflicto en Europa. Ahora pasaban por un año turbulento, sus acciones habían bajado y el salario mínimo que podían pagar a sus trabajadores era casi risible. Pero no había de otra, tenía que conseguir algo de dinero para mantener a su madre tranquila, costearle sus medicinas, pagar la hipoteca de la casa y alimentarse.

Había una fila corta en la entrada: todos ellos llevaban cartas o paquetes en sus manos. Hermione tuvo que sortearlos rápidamente para acercarse al mesón donde una chica rubia escribía datos irreconocibles. A pesar que había asumido que todo sería fácil, le fue inevitable sentir un nudo en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que le sudaran las manos.

-Buenos días… mi nombre es Hermio…

-¿Viene a solicitar empleo? –le cortó la chica, casi sin mirarla-. La puerta del fondo… allá tiene que dirigirse.

Corta y precisa. Seguramente todos debían ser así en aquel empleo, no más preámbulos, servicio express. O ella no estaba de humor ese día. Confundida, tomó el camino de la izquierda hasta toparse con la puerta señalada: _William A. Weasley,_ asistente administrativo. Una juvenil pero no menos fuerte voz masculina le invitó a pasar después que Hermione tocara la puerta. En el interior un pelirrojo la miró escuetamente y de la misma forma le preguntó el por qué de su visita.

-Vengo a solicitar empleo, señor… Weasley –dijo Hermione, tratando de no parecer impertinente-. Mi padre trabajó aquí hace algunos años y me preguntaba…

-Su padre. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –le interrumpió William. Sí, parecía regla general el ser rápido y conciso.

-Louis Granger, señor.

-Oh, eres hija de Louis, ¿cómo está él? No hemos tenido noticias suyas desde hace mucho.

-Nosotras tampoco, señor.- En su voz se leía claramente la nostalgia que ello le significaba-. Está en el frente.

-Ya veo –dijo William cambiando un poco el tono de voz ante la respuesta-. Ojalá esté bien. Por cierto, no me llames señor, hace que parezca mayor de lo que realmente soy.

Sonrió. Ella también, aunque tímidamente. Tenía encanto y afloraban muestras de él con cada gesto. Se puso de pie, dejando que Hermione notara la longitud de su cuerpo y su paso seguro. Lo vio moverse hasta la pared y sacar unas hojas que estaban sobre el mesón pegado a ella. Se las dio entonces. Eran formularios de aplicación para nuevos empleados.

-Tu padre mencionó alguna vez tu nombre, pero no lo recuerdo ahora…

-Hermione… Hermione Granger.

-Hermione, claro –asintió William, y continuó-. Cuéntame, Hermione, ¿qué puesto deseas solicitar? ¿Tienes alguna profesión, estudios en algo, sabes mecanografiar?

-Mis estudios alcanzaron hasta la secundaria. Mi padre me enseñó a mecanografiar y mis calificaciones, creo yo, son lo bastante buenas para cualquier oficio -respondió Hermione, mostrándole una hoja resumen de la Middleton, la escuela donde había concurrido hasta hace poco. Allí había aprendido humanidades, algo de administración doméstica, álgebra, geometría, arte y disciplinas corporales. Estaba orgullosa de sus estudios de ballet que hubiera continuado hasta la mediana edad de no ser porque la situación actual la llevara a abandonar el colegio.

-Hay una vacante disponible para asistente del director financiero, pero necesitas al menos un bachiller en finanzas -dijo, mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz tinta en su cara, haciendo cuentas-. Lo otro es ser archivista en correos internacionales, y creo que quedaba un puesto entre la gente de la limpieza.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda opción? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Exige algún requisito extra?

Ser archivista internacional le supondría, según su parecer, mayor información acerca del ejército, de las tropas inglesas y sobre todo, de su padre en el frente.

-Por ahora nada, salvo que el supervisor exija algo más... -respondió William, sonriendo. Hermione no podía evitarlo, cada vez que él sonreía, ella se contagiaba con la misma felicidad vana. Casi como un clic-. Entonces, ¿quieres ser archivista? Bien, pondré tus documentos a disposición del supervisor. Ven a visitarlo mañana, apenas den las nueve. No seas impuntual, no le gusta que...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Hermione y a William por igual. Por ella entró otro pelirrojo, casi tan alto como William pero más fornido, más ancho de espaldas, vistiendo un suéter de punto, pantalones anchos y una gorra de tela escocesa que hacía juego con su pelo. Ni siquiera la miró. Se dirigió exclusivamente al otro chico, plantó sus brazos en la mesa, bruscamente y lo miró casi con furia.

-¿Tú no te das cuenta que estoy trabajando, Ronald?

-Vuelve a meterte en mis cosas, Bill y tu rostro de niño bonito desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, ¿me escuchaste? -dijo Ronald, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es momento para olvidar lo que acabas de hacer, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó hacer ese negocio?

-Ah, eso... no era un buen negocio -respondió William, como si nada-. Y por favor, si me permites...

Señaló a Hermione, que se había quedado totalmente muda ante la irrupción de Ronald. Descubrió un gesto de sorpresa e incomodidad al sentirse observada, pero más que nada al notar cierta molestia en el rostro del joven. Era ella la que importunaba al parecer, no él. Se quedó pendiente de sus ojos azules y las pecas en sus mejillas, esparcidas hasta su boca, una delgada línea fruncida para ese entonces. Ronald pestañeó una vez, le hizo un gesto a su hermano y se largó por donde había llegado, dando un portazo.

-Tendrás que disculpar a mi hermano. A veces es insoportable.

Hermione asintió. Aceptó luego todo lo que William le explicó, guardó los documentos en su bolso, y se despidió del chico, como si nada hubiera pasado. No obstante no logró comprender el nudo en su estómago al momento de recordar a Ronald. Sus ojos, su expresión. Era casi como si la hubiera asaltado y sin embargo, le gustaba ese tipo de asalto. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Él ya no estaba frente a ella, no había nada qué temer.

Al salir, en medio del tráfico apareció un coche oscuro con puertas en color madera. Se estacionó frente al edificio y Hermione vio cómo Ronald, esta vez salido de la nada, se acercaba al coche y les señalaba una dirección. Los dos tipos que iban en él asintieron, tomando la dirección en que venían, hacia adelante. Ronald volvió al sitio de donde había salido, un callejón entre el edificio y el contiguo, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo en el pantalón, lo encendió y volteó en dirección contraria.

Al final de una larga toma de decisiones mental, Hermione enfiló hacia su casa caminando hacia Ronald. Tendría que pasar frente a él una vez más, por lo que trató de pasar lo más desapercibida de lo que su traje azul le permitía. Fue obvio que la notó. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa y se alejó presurosa. Oyó entonces el chirriar de unas ruedas en la acera y pasos a toda prisa tras ella. Al voltear vio que del nuevo automóvil salía una pareja de policías que intentaban capturar a Ronald. Él se resistió desde el principio, corrió hacia Hermione y en un movimiento fortuito, la abrazó por algunos segundos.

-No es lo que imaginas... -dijo junto a su oído. Sonrió frente a ella, quien no lograba comprender lo sucedido en esos instantes, y le estampó un húmedo beso en los labios.

Fue rápido, casi una burla, pero logró que Hermione entrara en shock por minutos. Ronald se alejó de ella, trató de arrancar de los policías, pero ellos fueron mucho más rápidos para correr. Lo detuvieron dos cuadras más allá, intentando colarse en una cafetería. Para ese entonces, Hermione se preguntaba qué pasaba por su mente, qué clase de negocio tendría armado para que los policías le buscaran y lo tomaran detenido. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y descubrió algo que no estaba ahí esa mañana.

Una carta. Firmada por la reina.


	2. Chapter 2

A menudo solía despertar con los gritos de su madre durante las pesadillas. Se deslizaba hasta su dormitorio, le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba una que otra canción para que ella se calmara. Nunca comentaban sobre eso en la mesa, ni en algún otro lugar de la casa. No se lo permitían. La realidad era tan abrumadora que el sueño era el mejor sitio donde escapar. Pero Hermione no tenía esa clase de sueños. De hecho, desde que su padre se fuera, nunca había soñado con él... o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Suponía que su mente se había obligado a sí misma a borrar todo vestigio de dolor, de desesperación. Nada más aplacarlo; si su madre no lo lograba, al menos estaba ella ahí para calmarla.

Esa noche fue igual a las anteriores. Los gritos de su madre la despertaron durante la madrugada, esta vez mezclados con una interminable tos que parecía ahogarla. Hermione se puso en pie, tomó la bata y se la puso sobre los hombros, para combatir el frío; avanzó hacia la habitación de su madre, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para que volviera a dormirse. Sin embargo causó el efecto contrario. Despacio, recuperando la respiración, la madre de Hermione abrió los ojos y la contempló durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No debería ser así -le dijo casi en un susurro-. Debería ser yo quien calme tus pesadillas.

-Usted lo hacía cuando yo era niña, mamá. Ahora sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor.

Su madre se incorporó y abrazó a Hermione sin decir ninguna palabra más. Lloró silenciosamente, acumulando sollozos que terminaban convirtiéndose en largos suspiros ahogados en el hombro de su hija. Hermione apretó los ojos, apartando las ganas de llorar y se alejó de ella un poco, para ir a la cocina a hacer té. Hace mucho tiempo les había ayudado una mujer en la cocina. Y un hombre en el jardín. Ahora sólo se tenían la una a la otra. Le llevó una taza con té que ella bebió antes de volverse a dormir. Esta vez, Hermione decidió acurrucarse a su lado para acompañarla el resto de la noche.

Por la mañana jugó otra vez a ser adulta. Se vistió con algunas prendas de su madre, se calzó sus viejos zapatos de tacón, y se hizo un moño que le apretaba las sienes. Quince minutos antes de las nueve esperaba en el vestíbulo de Davis & Co. para su entrevista con el supervisor de Archivos Internacionales. Estaba nerviosa y se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando. Antes que el supervisor la llamara, divisó una cara conocida entre la gente.

-Hey, Hermione Granger, hija de Louis... ¿qué tal estás?

-Hola, William. Muy bien, ¿y tú? -contestó Hermione, sonriendo. El efecto era inmediato, sonrisas yendo y viniendo, como si de caminar se tratara.

-He tenido días peores... -contestó él y se echó a reír-. ¿Vienes a hablar con Nott? Él será tu supervisor.

Hermione asintió. No tenía idea de su nuevo jefe, jamás se lo habían presentado y se había imaginado una enorme cantidad de posibilidades de carácter sobre él. Sólo esperaba no ponerse a tartamudear.

-¿Te parece si a eso de las 12 me acompañas con un café y galletas? Conozco un lugar perfecto para sentarnos a charlar.

De pronto la idea de William le pareció buena. Asintió y lo vio alejarse rápidamente. Se sentía realmente cómoda hablando con él, sonriendo, alejándose de los problemas que traía consigo. Él tenía ese don, hacerla olvidar. Un verdadero anestésico para su cabeza.

Un instante después fue llamada a la oficina de Theodore Nott para hablar de trabajo. Nott era un hombre cercano a los treinta años de edad, vestía siempre de manera refinada, y se dejaba crecer un bigote estilo francés que no terminaba de hacerle juicio a su cara. Por lo general siempre estaba oyendo la radio, leyendo el periódico o hablando por teléfono con su secretaria. Cuando Hermione entró en su oficina se puso de pie y la saludó rápidamente.

-Siéntese, siéntese... -le dijo-. William Weasley me habló de usted ayer. ¿Tiene a su padre en el frente, no? ¿Cuántos años tiene, Hermione?

-Yo, diecisiete. Mi padre lleva dos años fuera de casa. La última vez que supimos de él, estaba en África, resguardando las colonias.

Alemania quería invadir y destruir Inglaterra a toda costa. Les habían hundido varias flotas de barcos en el canal de la Mancha, los habían dejado sin suministros, y matado a gran parte de la población costera al sur de la isla. El gobierno ganaba por momentos y a veces se veía más hundido que antes. Por ahora sólo les quedaba confiar en la ayuda de los americanos... a ellos también los habían atacado por mar y los instaron a entrar a la guerra.

-Ser archivista internacional requiere estar alerta en todo y a cada momento. Necesito gente capaz para el puesto, que no se duerma... necesitamos que el correo y las encomiendas más importantes que lleguen del extranjero, estén en la fecha y el lugar que deberían estar a tiempo. En este minuto lo que menos queremos son retrasos, ¿comprende?

Nott la miraba como si esperase que ella mostrara algún grado de nerviosismo o miedo. Quería parecer amenazante y, era cierto, Hermione estaba aterrorizada por su nueva responsabilidad, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Asintió a cada recomendación que él le dio y le prometió que aprendería el oficio lo más rápido posible. De lo contrario estaría fuera de la oficina en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Se le asignó un puesto junto a la secretaria de Nott y le pasaron varios archivos que revisar, ordenar, clasificar y volver a poner en su lugar antes de las doce del día. Casi había olvidado su cita con William... ¿Cita? No, no se trataba de eso. Apresurar las cosas resulta incómodo y fastidioso. Apresurar lo que aún no existe, es totalmente innecesario.

Para las once y media, Hermione ya había revisado, ordenado, clasificado y puesto en su lugar cada una de las carpetas que se le dieron. Eran casi cincuenta para ese minuto y venían más en camino. La mayoría de los clientes de Davis & Co. eran políticos, abogados, civiles de renombre y personas con influencias. La mayoría deseaba salir de Inglaterra lo más pronto posible y refugiarse en Suiza, el país imparcial por excelencia, o sus intereses se verían terriblemente afectados por el conflicto.

Hermione no lograba dar crédito a lo que veía. Su padre y cientos de soldados ingleses daban su vida por su gente, y aquellos que podían escapar lo hacían sin más, sólo para proteger su dinero y sus necesidades. Estaba algo ofuscada cuando salió al pasillo central de las oficinas en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Hey, Hermione!

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y recordó lo de William.

-Casi olvido el café y las galletas, lo siento -se disculpó, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de vergüenza.

-El "casi" no es excusa para no venir, así que... -Abrió la puerta de entrada y le cedió el paso, antes de salir tras ella.

Caminaron dos cuadras más allá, hacia una cafetería cercana. De pronto todo eso le pareció conocido. La cafetería... era la misma por donde había entrado Ronald el día anterior, escapando de la policía. ¡Lo había olvidado! Un nudo en el estómago se lo recordó. Ayer Ronald la había besado de improviso y hoy salía a tomar un café con su hermano, como si nada. También había olvidado otra cosa... la carta firmada por la reina.

No había querido abrirla hasta ahora, pero lo curiosidad pudo más con ella. Le dijo a William que iría al baño un momento mientras les servían el café. Aún la tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo, así que decidió leerla con atención.

_Por los servicios prestados, páguese a don _Ronald B. Weasley, _la suma de cinco mil libras esterlinas. _

__¿Por los servicios prestados? ¿Prestados a quién, a la reina? ¿Y cómo es que lo buscaba la policía? Le dio vueltas al asunto por cinco minutos, hasta que decidió que si demoraba más, William iría por ella hasta el mismísimo baño. Guardó otra vez la carta en su abrigo y volvió con su acompañante. Sin embargo él estaba afuera, charlando con un policía. No se le veía muy contento que digamos.

Al volver, Hermione no pudo evitar interrogarlo con la mirada.

-No es nada... no te preocupes.

Pero, ¿y si era algo? ¿Y si tenía que ver con su hermano, con Ronald? Decidió que hacer preguntas en ese momento no sería ideal, así que trató de concentrarse en la conversación. William le contaba de su familia, de su hermana menor y de sus padres, para ese entonces retirados en la campiña inglesa. Su padre había se había justificado de ir a la guerra por problemas de salud, así que ambos estaban a salvo.

-Te llevaré algún día a conocerlos, seguro les caerás muy bien.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Al cabo de un minuto, apenados, dirigieron su vista al café y a las galletas que casi se habían terminado. William pagó la cuenta a la mesera y acompañó a Hermione afuera.

-Me gustaría invitarte otra vez algún día... ¿mañana quizá? Pasado mañana... no lo sé -comenzó a decir William, mientras se detenía frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa para hablar con Hermione-. Si crees que es muy atrevido de mi parte, te ruego que me disculpes, es que...

-No, no es atrevido de tu parte, no te preocupes.

Le dolía el estómago por la presión del nudo que se iba formando en él. No estaba segura qué implicaría aceptar la oferta, pero... por un momento la realidad le volvía la cara de una cachetada. Si bien nadie le había prohibido hacer amigos, no quería desconcentrarse de su trabajo. Quería a toda costa cumplir sus obligaciones y llevarle de comer a su madre. Darle la seguridad que la guerra les había quitado...

Pero también quería ser ella misma, desligarse de su temor y olvidar. William tenía todo para calmar su ansiedad.

-Mañana, ¿te parece? -le preguntó al pelirrojo. Él sonrió y le tomó la mano para llevársela luego a los labios. La besó con ternura y la miró a los ojos.

-Así será.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa tarde, Hermione no pudo arrancarse de la cabeza el contenido de la carta que Ronald le había dado el día anterior. ¿Trabajaría para la reina? Era lo más probable. Pero, ¿por qué lo buscaba la policía? ¿Por qué guardó precisamente en su chaqueta aquel sobre? Sin duda, aquello significaba que lo volvería a ver tarde o temprano, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando William la acercó hasta su casa en el coche de la oficina pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

Caminó las dos cuadras que la separaban de su casa, desde la avenida donde le había permitido a William dejarla. "Si mi madre me ve llegar con un hombre en un coche, hará más preguntas de las necesarias", le dijo, antes de despedirse. Él aceptó sin más remedio y se alejó luego de verla cruzar la calle.

William le agradaba, pero no lograba ponerla tan nerviosa como el solo recuerdo de los labios de Ronald sobre los suyos.

Cuando llegó a casa, descubrió a su madre dormitando en la silla mecedora, con una carta en sus manos. Era la última de su padre, escrita hace tres meses. No decía mucho de la guerra, casi nunca les daba detalles, salvo por el lugar donde se encontraba, en qué batallón y quién era el comandante de éste, en caso de que le perdieran el rastro. Más que nada le escribía a su mujer y a su hija, repitiéndoles una y otra vez cuánto las amaba y las echaba en falta. La caligrafía de esta última era algo desprolija... al parecer la había escrito rápidamente. Hermione imaginaba que estaban al acecho de alguna ciudad invadida por los alemanes, atentos a cualquier ofensiva. Lo imaginaba muerto de calor en África, racionando el agua hasta la necedad, rogando a Dios para que la muerte no diera con él hasta estar de vuelta en Inglaterra. De la misma forma oraba Hermione antes de irse a dormir y cuando asistía con su madre a misa. La mayoría estaba en ciernes, tanto o más que ellas, y los funerales estaban a la orden del día.

Le quitó la carta de las manos, y envió a su madre a dormir en la cama. Cada vez que la veía dormir, se daba cuenta que parecía más cansada que el día anterior. Toda la pena, angustia, esperanza, dolor... todo ello se estaba montando sobre sus hombros como una carga imposible de deshacer.

Fue hasta la cocina, donde se preparó té de mandarina y se sentó a oír las noticias por la radio. Lo mismo de siempre, cientos de personas detenidas en los alrededores de Alemania, judíos y simpatizantes; desastres en distintas ciudades, bombardeos, muertos, desaparecidos. Parecía el fin del mundo. Y ella ahí, rogando para que nada de eso las alcanzara... sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago cuando el ruido de pasos inquietos la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Parecía como si alguien hubiera querido meterse a la casa por el patio de atrás, pero se hubiera dado de bruces con el corral de las gallinas.

Asustada, Hermione se puso en pie y avanzó hasta la ventana para comprobar de qué se trataba. Con la puesta de sol era difícil distinguir las siluetas, por lo que tuvo que entornar un poco los ojos para lograr ver algo. Realmente habían tropezado con el corral de las aves y estas se movían inquietas en la oscuridad. Solo atinó a mirar a un lado, coger un cuchillo y caminar hacia la puerta trasera. Era una locura, estaba consciente de ello, pero no quería perder las últimas posesiones que les quedaban porque un desdichado ladrón quisiera arrebatárselas.

En el patio no logró distinguir nada, salvo el incesante cacareo de las gallinas. No quiso preguntar ¿quién anda ahí? Si se trataba de un ladrón, lo más seguro era que no le respondería. Apretó el paso hasta el corral y acomodó las cajas de maíz que se habían desperdigado por el suelo. Angustiada, trató de distinguir algo más pero era casi imposible. La oscuridad lo engullía todo.

No fue si no dos segundos antes de darse cuenta que realmente no estaba sola, cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca. Trató de mover el brazo para darle a su captor con el cuchillo, pero fue rápidamente interceptada.

-Le puedes hacer daño a alguien con eso... yo pondría más cuidado -dijo una voz en su oído. Era la voz de un hombre, una voz que ya había escuchado antes y que ahora la ponía en aprietos-. Por cierto, tú tienes algo que es mío.

Era él. Ronald. Podía recordar cada sílaba en su oído el día anterior, podía recordar su mirada en la oficina de William, su porte, sus rasgos, su cabello... recuerdos totalmente vívidos en su mente. No cabía la menor duda.

-¿Prometes no herirme si te suelto?

Hermione asintió. No entendía por qué Ronald había entrado de esa manera en casa, ni cómo pudo haberse librado de la policía. ¿Una fuga? Quizá.

Ronald aligeró la fuerza de sus brazos poco a poco. Hermione no estaba segura si quería huir de ahí o quedarse a escuchar sus explicaciones. Optó por la segunda.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -le preguntó, ya fuera de su alcance-. Está violando propiedad privada, y lo sabe.

-Ya te dije, necesito lo que te di ayer... es todo -respondió Ronald, como si nada. Como si se tratara de una simple visita entre vecinos.

-¿Qué es tan importante para venir así a mi casa, entrar de esa manera y asaltarme como si se tratara de un vulgar ladrón? No tiene ningún derecho a...

-Tengo el derecho sobre esa carta. Está a mi nombre, por si no te habías dado cuenta -le interrumpió-. No hagas tantas preguntas, no viene al caso... ¿o tuviste acaso el descaro de abrirla? Es de mala educación abrir correspondencia ajena.

Hermione palideció. Si había entrado en su casa de esa forma solo para recuperar su carta, qué haría al saber que ella la había leído. No quería ni pensarlo.

Lo negó rotundamente, aunque el nerviosismo afloraba por sus poros.

-Cla...claro que no, nunca haría eso... pero no la tengo aquí, no la traigo conmigo -respondió Hermione, tratando de parecer calmada.

-Ve por ella, entonces -dijo Ronald sin más-, o entraré a buscarla. No tengo problema.

-Escapó de la policía, ¿no es cierto?

-No. Mi hermanito pagó la fianza...

-¿Y cómo supo dónde vivía yo? ¿Le sacó la información a William? Es de mala educación averiguar de mala manera la dirección de desconocidos.

-Eso no incumbe ahora, ¿tienes o no tienes la carta? -preguntó Ronald, algo exasperado.

-Sí, la tengo. Pero mi madre está durmiendo ahora, no quiero despertarla y asustarla más de lo que ya está... se lo ruego -dijo Hermione, tratando de persuadirlo-, si todavía quiere esa carta, confíe en mí, yo se la entregaré mañana donde usted me diga. No pretendo quedármela, se lo aseguro.

No podía distinguir bien sus rasgos en la oscuridad, pero aún así sospechó que sonreía. Tardó varios segundos en pensárselo, hasta que lo tuvo bastante cerca de ella nuevamente, respirando cerca de su oído. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, no por el frío precisamente.

-Deberías rogarme más a menudo... no sabes lo bonita que te pones cuando el miedo te inunda.

Hermione no supo qué decir. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Ni siquiera podía verla en la oscuridad. ¿O sí?

-Mañana, a las dos de la tarde, en Brentwood Arms. Si no vas, yo iré por ti, ¿entendido?

Asintió. No le quedaba de otra. Ronald se escabulló una vez más por la muralla que daba a las casas contiguas y desapareció en medio de la noche. Hermione no sabía si moverse o no, pero de algo estaba segura... lo vería mañana, ahora a plena luz del día. Una parte de sí estaba totalmente bloqueda por el miedo. La otra... la otra rozaba la esperanza en todo sentido, aunque pareciera una locura.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Perdón por no haber escrito antes. Volví a esto de los fanfics hace poco (escribí durante muchos años, 2003, 2004, 2005... más o menos), así que ya se me había olvidado la dinámica de los reviews. Les agradezco los comentarios y a aquellas que ya están siguiendo la historia. Le estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que salga buena... y para que les enganche todavía más. Así que cualquier crítica, idea, tomatazo... etc, siempre es bienvenido.**

**Un abrazo afectuoso.**


End file.
